M: Keeping Every Lovely Sound Entering You
by WhyDoYouWantToKnow
Summary: After a string of failed relationships, Raven is faced with a ghost from her past. Will she be able to face it, or will her ghosts continue to haunt her? Rating upped to M for content. Please R&R and have a wonderful day
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters in the story (except Sandra). I'll probably keep this one updated as the current issue in my life this is based on moves on and hopefully resolves itself in a good way. R&R Please, and have a nice day

Raven sighed into her drink for what seemed to be the thousandth time that night. She had just dumped her most recent girlfriend and the weight of her decision started to reveal itself the more alcohol she had. The other girl was nice, a bit stubborn at times though, and Raven faked that she loved her as long as she possibly could. In the end though, her mind always travelled back to the pink haired witch that had changed her life for the better, and for the worse.

Raven knew she needed to quote doing this. She knew that her paranoia and coldness in her most recent relationships were because of the witch the cast a spell over her heart. The lying witch that used her spells to keep Raven blind while she found other women to keep her company. The evil witch that shattered not only Raven's heart, but her urge to commit anything into a relationship aside from physical pleasure.

Raven called the bartender over and had him refill whatever drink she had ordered, Raven didn't care to remember, and sat in the murky depths of her thoughts as the time passed. She heard the hushed whispers of the other bar-goers, and tried to focus on that instead of letting her mind fall back into different times.

Raven crossed her arms and laid her head down onto the bar. The hood of her jacket covered her head as she sunk into the thoughts she had been trying to keep away. Memories flashed through her head clear as day: she and Jinx hiding what they were doing from the Titans, Jinx laughing as they watched some stupid sci-fi movie and ate ice cream, she and Jinx at some rock concert that Jinx had wanted to go to, she and Jinx's bodies entwined while they slept, and finally Jinx telling her that she was leaving.

Anger rose in Raven's throat at the last thought. As Raven dwelled on that last thought, she vaguely noted someone asking her something.

"Earth to strange girl in the jacket. Can I buy you a drink?" Raven got an uneasy feeling at this request. Something inside her told her that if she looked up then something very bad would happen. Raven listened to that gut feeling that usually proved her right and mumbled a reply along the lines of "go away I'm not in the mood for any stupid horny girl to mess with me tonight. Go find someone else to hit on." and waited until she knew the girl had gotten far enough away to turn and find who it was.

The instant she did; however, she regretted it. Her eyes were first drawn to a familiar shade of pink that was cut short and styled spikey. Next they traced the outline of a thin, lithe outline of a very familiar body. A pain struck Raven in the chest, as she got up and quickly tried to get out of the bar. She noted a definite "Rae, wait!" as she got out of the door. Before Jinx could get to Raven though, she had teleported away.

Raven slumped against the wall of the alleyway she had ended up in, and tried to catch her breath. Her mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts and emotions. The bulb of a street lamp that was close to her burst, something that hadn't happened since she had fully gained control of her powers years ago. She slammed her fist in the wall then slumped to the ground, shaking and trying to take control of what she was feeling.

Raven pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed a number. She hoped that one of her few close friends would be awake at this time of morning, or would at least have their phone near them at this time of night. It took her a few tries, but finally she got her close friend Sandra, who also happened to be a close friend of Jinx's. Just the right person to answer. The two had met through work and after the break up she had helped Raven the most to "move on". Raven had never fully moved on though, a secret that she kept to herself, even though it was painfully obvious to anyone close to her that she never had fully forgotten about Jinx.

"Raven why on Earth are you calling me at three in the freaking morning? This better be good." A half-asleep and extremely grumpy voice answered.

"Sandra, Jinx is back and she found me at the bar tonight. I need someone to talk to as soon as possible." Raven replied, a little to quick and needy sounding for her taste. A sigh met her ears and she thought Sandra had gone back to sleep before she heard noise in the background.

"I'm putting tea on, you know where the spare key is, and hopefully I'll be more awake when you get here." she said before ranging up the phone. Raven sighed and teleported her way to the door (she would've felt like she was invading the other woman's privacy had she simply teleported inside). She grabbed he spare key from under the flower pot and let herself in. She immediately was met with the sight of her friend in her pajamas making up the tea that she had talked about.

"Here." She said, walking over to Raven and handing her a cup before sitting in one of her living room chairs and motioning to the couch.

"Thank you Sandra, I really owe you a favor after this." Raven said while sipping her tea, savoring the way the flavor rolled over her tongue. This was the perfect drink to calm her down.

"Whatever," she replied, "now start talking." Sandra demanded. Raven obliged, and started filling her in of all the events of the past few hours.

A/N continued:

And this is where I'm going to end it for tonight. Sorry, if it isn't as good as my normal stories I'm just trying to sort out some confused feelings. Have a nice night readers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to all the people reviewing and following. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it was interesting to write, especially the end. If you have any questions about it do not hesitate to ask me in a review or a message. keep those reviews going :D** **Also I do not own Teen Titans in any way shape or form, and there's a small language warning here because people say nasty things when they're angry.**

Sandra sighed after Raven had finished telling her what had happened. It was at this point that Raven noticed Sandra hadn't looked her in the eye the entire time she had been talking. Raven knew she was hiding something. Sandra looked up and Raven felt the guilt rolling off of her in waves as they finally locked eyes.

"How long have you known that she was going to try and find me?" Raven asked. Her voice was a quiet monotone. She couldn't risk letting her emotions get the best of her control. This subject seemed to be one of the few fuses that could short circuit her powers, and was also the one that hurt her the most.

"Raven, please understand that I didn't think she was actually going to go looking for you," Sandra started before cut her off.

"Tell me!" Raven snapped; her voice flooded with the anger she couldn't hold back. It hurt her that Sandra would've kept something like this from her.

"Fine! She told me over a month ago! She came to me in the middle of the night drunk and crying. She kept talking about how much she had fucked up. She screamed about how leaving you was the biggest mistake that she had ever made. She told me she was the biggest fucking idiot for leaving you, and she hated herself for it. Eventually I got her to calm down enough that she eventually fell asleep. When she finally woke up she panicked and made me swear I wouldn't say anything to you. I figured because she was so messed up that she didn't mean any of it that it would be okay. Apparently it isn't though." Sandra finally finished.

Raven stood speechless as she looked at the other woman. She was at a complete loss for words and felt like her breath had completely left her. Her emotions screamed at her to leave and pretend it never happened, but she was frozen where she stood. She couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe she would stoop so low as to tell you this shit to try and hurt me more." Raven hissed. Her voice was as cold as ice.

"Rae, I'm sorry, but I don't think she was joking. I've never seen her in that much distress." Sandra reached out and tried to put her and on Raven's shoulder, but Rae quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I need to go. Now." Raven said quickly before getting her coat back on. She needed to get out of there as fast as possible. Sandra grabbed Raven's arm and looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this Raven. You're dealing with this on your own." Sandra said pointedly. Raven nodded and pulled away from the other girl's grasp before heading out the door into the darkness of the night.

The first thing Raven noticed when she got out was the faint feel of rain on her skin. It was a little known fact, but Raven loved walking in the rain. It made her feel at one with the world around her. It was almost calming to her. She sighed and looked up into the darkness above, letting the droplets run down her face. She welcomed their coolness on her burning skin.

Raven decided to walk home. As she made her way through the deserted streets, she became lost in her thoughts. She didn't know what to make of this. Jinx was bad news, and Raven had already had enough of that in the past few days.

Raven's mind flicked back to the thought of her last girlfriend, Delilah. Her mind's eye tried to remember all the details of her. She was an attractive girl to say the least. Her personality balanced Raven's perfectly. Raven; however, just wasn't in love with her. She loved her, much as one would love a puppy or a best friend, but the "spark" that people love to talk about just wasn't there. She knew what she had done was the right thing in ending it, but a small part of her wished that Dee was there now to help her out. She did always have the best advice.  
When Raven snapped out of her thoughts she noticed two things. First was that she was standing outside the door to her house and had been for at least a few minutes. Second was that she was soaking wet and that she was shivering.

Raven unlocked the door and flipped on the light-switch. Her clean, organized house welcomed her. A small smile graced her lips as for the first time that night she found something nice to appreciate. She took off her shoes, careful to not let any mud get on her carpet, and laid them out on the porch, right outside the door. She made her way to her bathroom to take a shower.  
Raven gasped slightly as the air of her bathroom (which was always colder than the rest of her house) hit her wet body. She quickly undressed and turned the heater, and the shower, on. She waited a few minutes to let the water heat up before getting in. A content sigh left her lips as the hot water warmed up her cold body. She stayed in the heat for as long as possible before turning the water off and going to get her pajamas.  
After getting redressed, and grabbing a mirror and book, she went into the living-room and sat on the couch. She grabbed the book, feeling the familiar weight of it, and flipped to a page. She tried to read it, but she knew that nothing was going to help her concentrate until she settled the issues in her mind.

Raven laid the book down on the end table next to her couch and moved to sit in the middle of her living-room floor. She closed her eyes and willed away the sounds of the outside that were threatening to slip in. Gradually the sound of the odd car passing by gave way to silence, and the dim light seeping through her windows gave way to total darkness. Her eyes opened and she saw a path in front of her. She walked along it. As she made her way down the path one by one she saw lanterns being lit.

Raven started to hurry towards the stone circle she knew was in the center. A table met her eyes as she got closer and there they were. Her emotions all sat waiting for her. Silence met her ears, causing her skin to prickle with the atmosphere of the meeting. As she finally got to the table, taking her seat at the end, she saw that all of the emoticlones hoods were up. She could not see their faces.

A figure stood up, her lilac cloak hiding her body. As she took her hood off Raven gasped. Her face looked more like a skeleton than a clone of Raven. Her hands shook slightly. Raven took the opportunity before she started speaking to examine more of her.

Although her body was hidden, by the way the cloak hung from her Raven could tell that her body was no better than her face. Her hair hung like greasy string from her head. Black circles were so dark around her eyes that from a far off distance it would look like she only had holes where her eyes should be. Her cheeks sunk in, making her face pointed, and her skin was a dark grey color. She looked like what Raven imagined her own corpse would look like. The figure took a rattling breath, before speaking.

"Greetings Mistress, we were beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come and face us."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Thank you to everyone who has followed/reviewed/read/Favorited this story. You guys are freaking amazing. I still don't own any of these characters, but hopefully the story is staying pretty good. Here's your next chapter, and I hope that you continue to follow Raven sort out her ghosts as I continue sorting out my own stuff. Thank you for reading and have a nice day :D**_

Raven's heart started to pound. She couldn't understand why this figure was scaring her, or why the rest of her emotions stood as still as statues. One of them should have said something or at least moved. Raven wanted to get out of there, but knew that she needed to stay.

After Raven's initial shock wore off, she decided to ask this ghastly figure why one of her emotions was like this, especially this emotion that she hadn't seen in a very long time, if not ever. Enough time for her to forget who it is, or at least suppress the memory of it to make her like this.

"Did you forget me mistress? You used to hold me so close and dear to you." The figure spoke. Raven noticed as she spoke the color in her eyes slowly started to grow pink. Not any pink, but a very familiar shade of bubblegum pink. Fear fluttered in Raven's heart, though none of her emotions reacted to this. Raven knew something was wrong.

"What have you done to them?" Raven asked, no, demanded that the shade of emotions answer her question. A hollow echo filled her ears, a ghost of a laugh from the girl in front of her.

"This is not my doing Mistress, they chose not to interfere when they know that you and I are the ones that need to settle. Even Rage has put herself in this stone state that you see before you. Until you have dealt with me, they shall stay like this and you shall have no control over what happens to your powers or to your heart." The corpse reached out and ran a hand over Raven's face. The sensation of it caused chills to race down Raven's spine. It felt cold and unnatural to her.

Raven swallowed and tried to find the words to say to this figure. It felt strange to be at the mercy of some shallow imitation of her emotions, but at the moment Raven was powerless against it. She watched as the figure walked to the edge of another path, leading the opposite direction from where she had came in. She followed it, knowing that it was what the shade had wanted her to do.

They walked in silence, which Raven proffered, but once they got into the woods of her innermost thoughts Raven started to become worried. Instead of their normal foliage, the trees seemed to reach out to they sky as if their branches were hands reaching for something. The ravens that lurked in the darker parts of the forest stared at the pair as they walked by. Their eyes were the same mocking shade of pink as the other girl's.

Soon they came to the beginning of a clearing. Broken pieces of stones marred the middle of it. Ruins of a statue sat directly in the middle. All that told Raven what it had been was the fact that she could see part of the shape of a body that was still standing. The figure stood directly in front of the statue and turned to face Raven.

She motioned her hand, silently begging Raven to come closer to her. Raven obliged, leaving no more than six inches between the two. The figure placed her finger between Raven's eyes.

"I'm sorry Mistress, but I need you to remember instead of trying to forget," the skeleton figure started to say, "I'm not going to let you kill me, not when I have a chance of becoming whole again. She's back Mistress, and you need her. We both need her. You know that you want her. You miss her. I miss her. She wouldn't lie like that to Sandra, no matter how much you want to deny it. Embrace me Mistress, stop trying to destroy me. I'm here to help."

Raven tried to pull away, but some invisible force held her in place. Fear coursed through her veins now. Though this figure appeared to be the weakest here, she was powerful. Memories soon flooded Raven's mind. All of them were of her and the witch. Tears streamed from Raven's eyes as she tried to fight off the images to no avail.

A scream tore from Raven's lips as the details she had been repressing for many years now came back as clear as if they were from yesterday. Raven dropped to the ground as the flood stopped. Her head throbbed from the pain that invaded it. She shouldn't be in pain. This was her head, she should be controlling this.

Raven cracked an eye open, noticing that the place she was wasn't a valley of death anymore, but an actual valley. Emerald grass covered the ground instead of the cracked earth that had been there only moments ago. Leaves in shades of green covered the trees. It was a paradise in Raven's mind. It was then that Raven looked at the figure that was standing in front of her.

Where dead, hollow, eyes once were bright, vibrant, pink eyes now were. Hair, full and shiny, fell from where the once malnourished, greasy string once fell. Her skin was it's normal color, and her face had returned to it's normal shape. Even the once tattered, dirty lilac cloak was turned into something that shined like an amethyst in the sunlight.

Raven looked at the beautiful woman in front of her and chocked out one sentence, "Who are you?"

The figure smiled kindly at raven before pointing at the statue behind her and instructing Raven to look. Raven's eyes travelled up the statue. Where the stones once where now a glorious figure stood, but seeing it brought pain to Raven's heart. The witch in all her glory. She stood with her hand raised, as an ebony raven perched on the figures hand. A rose quartz orb was held in the birds beak, and in the light of the sun it created a small beam of color the landed where Raven's heart was.

Raven gasped as she quickly got up and looked at the figure, now fully aware of who she was.

"Love..." Raven started, but before she could continue, Love put her finger over Raven's lips.

"Go to her Raven, you know now why you were here and what you needed to know. You may not forgive her now, but in time, if all goes to plan, you will. Just try and recover something. Do it for everyone. This war needs to be ended." As the final words left Love's mouth, the darkness overtook Raven.

She awoke with a start, as she started into the wall while trying to process what had happened. Raven got up and turned all the lights of and blew the candles out as she headed to he bedroom. She felt like she had just spent an entire week without sleeping and then ran a marathon. Raven laid down in her bed and pulled the covers over her. Raven closed her eyes, and for the first time in a very long time she fell into a very deep, and lonely, sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks again to my readers. I think I'd like to take some time to thank my lovely awesome reviewers. **

**Dak Hamee: You are awesome. You're reviews make me smile and I'm sorry that the last chapter was short, I tend to type these up late at night before I go to bed. Hopefully this one make up for the last one haha. Oh! Also, thank you for the lovely compliments :D**

**Coot: Thank you, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story like you enjoy it so far**

**DISCLAIMER: Small language warning, and I still don't own these characters**

Raven awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming through her open windows. As she yawned and stretched, she noticed something different about her. First, she wasn't hung-over (which was custom on a Sunday morning). Second, was that she hadn't been woken up by her alarm clock, but by the natural light flitting through the window. Third, was that the other half of her bed was empty (although she quickly remembered why that was). Finally, the hollow ache that had been in her chest for so long was gone now. Her emotions were at peace once again.

Raven got up and walked into her kitchen. It was strange for the house to be quiet this late in the morning. She put a kettle of water on the stove, and absorbed the quiet. The sound of the kettle whistling brought Raven out of her thoughts after a while and back to reality. She took the kettle off and went to start making her tea. A small smile graced Raven's lips as the scent of the tea she was making hit her nose. It was floral with small hints of citrus, and it comforted Raven.

Raven sat on the couch with her tea and looked around for the remote. After she found it (it had been laying on top of one of the pillows) she flipped the tv on and started watching the news. Nothing interesting, or suspicious, was on. It seemed to her that it would be a quiet Sunday, which she would enjoy. She decided that she would take advantage of this day, and go into town.

Raven quickly checked the temperature out, and then went up to her bedroom to figure out what to wear. she opened the white doors to her closet and stared inside for a while, before grabbing the first pieces of clothing that caught her eye. After pulling on the blue and black shirt and the skinny jeans, she went to the bathroom to finish getting ready. When finished, she made her way back to the living room and pulled on her shoes and grabbed her keys. She thought about driving, but decided that since is was such a nice spring day, she could just walk instead.

The warm sun caressed Raven's face when she got outside. It had been a very cold winter, and this sunlight was a nice change of pace. As she was walking, Raven was trying to figure out where to go. She hadn't been to her favorite bookstore in a while, and she needed a few more books of a questionable nature, so she finally decided to head that way.

It didn't take Raven very long to get there. Although it should have been busy and the streets of Jump should have been packed, most families were out at the park. Many others were at the fair that was a few miles out of Jump. Raven though preferred to be outside her favorite café with a new book just enjoying the weather itself.

Raven opened the door of the bookshop with a familiar ease and let the smell of both old and new books to calm her down. It was one of the odd smells that Raven loved. She muttered a quick hello to the girl that was at the counter, a new girl, and then went to find Nate, the owner, to let her view a different collection of sorts. After a few minutes of looking around, she found him shelving a new shipment of sci-fi books.

"Hello, Nathanial, " She chuckled, "Do you have anything interesting in for me today?" Nate jumped slightly at her speaking, he wasn't expecting anyone to be here this early or on a day like this, least of all Raven.

"Is that who I think it is?" He asked, not believing that the girl was actually there. It had been months since Raven had been there. She had missed the place, but she had been so busy with her relationship that she couldn't stop by.

"Who else would call you by your full first name?" Raven jokingly snapped back. Nate was the other person, next to Sandra, that Raven trusted. She even used to help out here on weekend when she had no plans. The man in front of her laughed and ran a hand through his short, spiky, blonde hair.

"Rae, I've told you a thousand times to quit doing that. It's Nate, Nathanial is too stuffy sounding." He shook his head and hugged her, only because it made her uncomfortable and it was pay back for calling him Nathanial.

"And yet I still continue to do so," Raven said, voice thick with sarcasm, "Anyway, have you been saving up books for me?" she asked. Raven was like a small kid when it came to books. She could never get enough of them and always wanted more. The shelves in her home were packed with books from Lovecraft all the way to little known old English texts by sorcerers.

"Of course I have, but there's another customer like you here." Nate started to say as he led her back into the storage part of the store and started to open the door. This put Raven's nerves on edge, the only other person in Jump that would be looking through sorcery and witchcraft books in a bookstore like this would be,

"Jinx." Raven stated as she saw the bubblegum haired witch stare at her from behind the book she was reading. Raven's emotions were picking up into a whirlwind of confusion, anger, love, and pain. She didn't know whether to run or stay. She couldn't just run out of the store and leave them there. She told

Sandra that she would at least try to make an effort to end this fighting, but she didn't know if she was ready.

"Raven, " Jinx started to say before thinking it unwise and shutting her mouth. Nate looked at them both oddly before shrugging and shaking his head.

"You know where I'll be if you need to find me Rae." He said before turning, shutting the door, and leaving. Raven started to skim over the books in front of her as she tried to fight the suffocation of the silence in the room. To say that the place was uncomfortable to her was an understatement. Finally Raven just grabbed some books and sat at the table in the corner to skim over them.

Though she was trying, trying being the key word, she couldn't help but steal glances at the thief that had stolen her heart. With love back in Raven's emotions, it was harder to fight the urges she had every time she looked at her. Sandra's story of what happened kept echoing in her mind. Raven wanted Jinx. She wanted to grab her and hold her. To kiss the lips that she used to claim as hers. To run her finger through the pink hair that she once used to stroke so lovingly before falling asleep. She wanted Jinx back and she wanted it bad.

It seemed like hours had passed in that small room from the silence, but it couldn't have been more than ten minutes. Raven had finally settled into some lesser form of uncomfortableness with Jinx in the room also. As much as Raven wanted to read the book in front of her, she couldn't. She looked up and sighed before noticing that Jinx was standing only a few feet away, looking from her to the seat in front of her. It was the only other seat in the room, and Raven knew she wanted to sit down.

"You can sit." She muttered quietly before looking back and attempting to read the book again. She heard the scratching sound of the chair being pulled out and Jinx sitting. Time passed in silence once again as the two ex-lovers sat and read.

"Hey, Rae...I know you don't want to hear me, but please let me talk to you at least this once. I want to apologize." Jinx said quietly. Raven couldn't tell if it was meant to be heard or not. Jinx wasn't one to be quiet about things, so this was even more strange. Raven sighed quietly. Her emotions were swirling again, but she tried to keep them under control as best as she could.

"It's Raven. Not Rae. I'm willing to listen, unless you try and pull the same shit you did the last time you did this." Raven spit out venomously. She didn't mean to, but fear and rage were coursing through her as a natural defense to her fear. Nobody had ever had this much power over Raven, and her emotions, and her heritage, did not like that. She was supposed to be the one in control of the situation. Jinx paled slightly and almost chickened out. Raven could feel Rage's smile as she felt the fear roll off the other woman. Jinx swallowed the lump in her throat before starting to speak.

"Raven, it's been three years. Three years that the thought of you has weighed on my mind, that the image of has haunted me. I want to apologize. I was an idiot. If I could go back in time and change everything, I would. Losing you was the worst mistake I could make." Jinx looked like she was about to cry as she continued to talk, "I was such a fucking idiot. I can't believe I let you slip away like that. I can't believe how big of a fucking mistake I made." Tears were flowing freely down Jinx's face now, "I've looked for you for three years. I asked Sandra how you were, and constantly checked on you. I needed to see you again, but anytime I got close I chickened out and ran away. Then when I finally got the courage, I saw you with that other girl. You looked so happy and I didn't want to ruin that. I thought you had finally gotten over me and that you had moved on. I asked Sandra and she told me that I didn't have any hope in getting you back, Raven. I-" Jinx's voice cracked as she lost the words she was trying to say.

Raven sat there in shock as she tried to process everything that Jinx had just said. She didn't know what to say, let alone do. Raven's mind was a hurricane in the wave of Jinx's tears. She knew that if Jinx would have asked her she would have dropped everything and held her as closely as she could and would've kissed the tears from her eyes.

"Jinx." Raven started, grasping to find the words. The witch's head snapped up at the sound of her name.

"Yes Rae?" She asked hesitantly.

"Do you know what I've been through in the time you left me. Apart from drowning myself in alcohol and one night stands to make the hole inside me go away, I had to deal with you prancing around with Him like a fucking show pony. Worst of all though? You left me to deal with all of that shit by myself. Alone. Even now I don't know what to do. I won't lie to you Jinx, you have hurt me the worst of anyone that has been that close to me. I got into a relationship where he made me feel like shit because I thought I deserved it because of you." The hurt in Raven's voice became more and more apparent as she kept talking. "I never got over you Jinx! I've had to live comparing every relationship I'm in to you. Every kiss, every touch, everything. Do you know what that's like? I can't put anything into it except sex because I don't want to get close enough to be hurt like that ever again."

Love was screaming at Raven to grab Jinx and hold her as she stared into the pink haired woman's watery eyes. Her tears had stopped falling when Raven was talking and now they sat hovering at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall out onto the table. Raven was shaking, whether out of fear or anger though Raven wasn't sure. Raven stood up quickly and went to leave, but Jinx grabbed her arm.

"Raven, wait." Jinx said. Raven turned and looked Jinx in the eyes before pulling her arm out of the others grasp. Jinx went to say something, but Raven put her off.

"Even now, you know what I want to do? I want to grab you, hold you, kiss you, and tell you everything will be okay. It's been three years since you destroyed me, and I still love you. I still want you. I'd still give up the world for you, and if I didn't know that it's a bad idea then I probably would." Raven went and walked to the door before hesitating for a minute.

"I love you Jinx." She said quietly before walking out as fast as she could, leaving Jinx to sit there open mouthed in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. You people are amazing. I highly suggest if you enjoy this story you go read Slightly Unkempt's story "My Only Real Guidance Anonymously Narrated" as its Jinx's side of the story. www .fanfiction s /9019711/ 1/ My-Only-Real-Guidance-Anonymously-Narrated (just take out the spaces). Have a nice day and enjoy :D **

It had been a week since Raven had confessed to Jinx what she had been thinking at the bookstore, and Raven wasn't sure what was going to happen next. Jinx had been "accidentally" running into her quite a bit, and she tried to talk to Raven every time it happened. Though Raven acted like it bothered her, she gradually grew to slightly enjoy it.

Raven never thought that seeing Jinx again would cause her to be slightly happy. She had always expected the pain to stay with her. It was a nice change of pace for Raven.

Raven and Jinx had moved into polite speaking terms in public. They weren't friends, and they both knew it would take quite a bit of time for them to be back to that point, but they enjoyed what little aquaintanship they had regained. The inner peace that Raven felt since her confession was nice. The hole that had been so empty inside her was slowly being filled.

Raven had decided finally that she needed to talk to Sandra again. She knew that she needed to apologize for how she acted the last time they spoke. Raven did feel slightly guilty about what she had yelled at her, and really hoped that Sandra would forgive her.

Raven called Sandra and set up for them to meet Sandra until noon. Raven thought for a few minutes on what to do before deciding to go get on her computer.

When 11:30 rolled around, Raven grabbed her keys and went to start her car. She got to the pizza place a few minutes early and took the opportunity to think on what she was going to say. Honestly Raven had no idea how to apologize, she just knew she had to.

Raven was also worried that Sandra would take the news wrong of she and Jinx being on speaking terms.

Although Sandra was one of Raven more supportive friends, and also a more level headed one, she still had a habit of making assumptions and not saying what she was actually thinking. If Raven didn't know better she would think Sandra would be fully supportive of her and Jinx. She knew that that wouldn't be the case though.

A knock on her window snapped Raven out of her thought. She turned, looked, and realized that Sandra was trying to get her attention. Raven chuckled and shook her head before turning her car off and getting out.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to snap out of it." Sandra chuckled. She hugged Raven quickly and they started to walk inside.

"No, just trying to think of what I need to say." Raven replied, smiling slightly. They quickly grabbed a Booth in the back corner and waited for someone to come take their order.

"Cheese as usual Rae?" Sandra asked as a waitress started to walk over to her. Raven nodded and kept her eyes on the girl walking over. She was pretty attractive in Raven's opinion. She had medium length brunette hair and green eyes. She wasn't fat, but also wasn't stick thin. In Raven's mind she was what a guy would consider "extremely hot".

"Can I get you guys some drinks to start you off with?" She asked. Her voice was soft. Raven noticed her eyes sweep over her own figure and suddenly felt a bit self-conscious.

"Hot tea for me please." Raven said. She gave the waitress a heart stopping smirk and chuckled internally as the girl blushed and wrote down the order.

"I'll just have water thank you." Sandra said, her disapproval of Raven's action written in her eyes. Lust whispered in Raven's ear, 'you could have her if you wanted, you've already got her in the palm of your hand. It's easy as always.'

Raven tried to block out these thoughts the best she could. This however was easier said than done. She sighed as the waitress brought their drinks and took the order for their pizza.

Sandra cleared her throat and looked at Raven. It was obvious she wanted Raven to start the conversation. Raven swallowed the small fear that was in her throat and began to speak.

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted the last time we spoke. I shouldn't have lashed out at you. It was childish of me." Even though Raven didn't fully believe what she was saying, she made it sound as sincere as she possible could. Sandra seemed to buy it.

Sandra went to say something, but was interrupted by the arrival of the pizza. They ate in silence for a while, both of them trying to think of something to say. It was Sandra that broke the silence.

"I don't think you getting back together with her is a good idea Raven." She said simply. Raven was immediately silent. Sandra was the one who encouraged her to go after her again, and now she was saying the opposite? Rage reared her head at this statement, but Raven kept that feeling under control. Love also reared her anger at the statement, but Raven had a harder time keeping her anger in check with love. Raven sighed and bit the inside of her lip to try and calm down.

"What?" She started to ask, "You're the one that told me that she and I needed to get along and stop this petty war against each other. NOW you tell me that it's a bad idea?" Raven's irritation snuck more into her voice the more she spoke. She couldn't believe that Sandra would say this.

"Well, you wanted my opinion, that's all I'm saying." Sandra said simply, basically ending the conversation. They ate the rest of the meal in silence, then finally paid and left.

Raven didn't know what to do as she drove home. It bothered her that Sandra could change her mind like that and then wouldn't listen. When she arrived home she looked at the clock and realized it was even three. Raven grabbed a book off of her shelf and started reading not only to pass the time, but to try and get her mind off of what happened.

She made it through a few chapters before her phone rang. She looked at the number and didn't recognize it immediately, so she answered.

"Hello, who is this?" Raven asked. A familiar voice met her ears.

"Hey Rae, its Jinx. Uhm, I know that we're not technically on speaking terms like this, but uh I was wondering if maybe you would go to the uh movies with me tomorrow..." The nervousness in Jinx's voice made a smile cross Raven's lips. It was utterly adorable to her and made her heart flutter a bit. She could feel Love's approval and encouragement as she kept listening.

"So, what do you think? I'm sorry if this seems forward or pushy or I'm overstepping my boundaries, I just thought it would be fun." Raven chuckled and thought for a minute before answering.

"Actually, that sounds nice Jinx. I'll go. Just tell me what time tomorrow." Raven answered honestly.

"Okay, awesome! I'll probably pick you up if that's okay." Jinx rushed out. Raven's smile widened at this and her heart beat faster.

"That's fine with me. I'll talk to you then Jinx. Goodbye." Raven tried to end the conversation, knowing that if she kept talking then they would never get off the phone.

"Okay, bye Rae." Jinx answered and then hung up. Raven lay back on her couch and internally celebrated. She knew tomorrow was going to be a good day, and she couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! :D I bring you probably one of the longest chapters this story will have. Now there are a few warning I have to point out, and those are: Language and Suggestive Content. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now of course I don't own Teen Titans, and also if you see a part of the story that looks like _this (which is both bold and italicized) _It means that it is a flash back. Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you have a nice night.**

Time flew quickly for Raven after that phone call. Her night and most of the next day passed in a rush. Jinx had called Raven earlier to tell her the movie was at eight-thirty, but said that she would pick her up at seven so that they could get dinner first. It had been a long time since Raven had felt this nervous about a date, and her emotions showed it. Her stomach was fluttering from the "butterflies" in it.

Raven looked at the clock and saw she had two hours until it was time for her to be picked up. She looked closely at the mirror and decided to shower and freshen up to look good tonight. Raven didn't normally go out of her way to dress up, but some part of her wanted to look good. She wanted Jinx's eyes to be on only her. Though she couldn't tell what part of her wanted that, she assumed it to be either lust or love. It had been a long time since she had actually felt that kind of possessiveness, and that realization worried Raven a bit.

"She doesn't belong to me, I have no reason to feel this way over her, " Raven started to try and convince herself. A small jolt of feeling let her know that she knew she was lying to herself. As she turned on the water on to start heating up, Raven started to strip off her clothes. Once naked, Raven examined herself in the mirror. Raven's eyes swept over the curves of her body, trying to figure out what exactly Jinx would think of the way she looked.

In the three years that Jinx had been gone, Raven had filled out into a very womanly shape. Her small, toned waist looked nice with her hips and breasts. She smirked, knowing that with the right clothes Jinx wouldn't be able to keep her eyes, or hands, off of Raven. A chuckle left Raven's lips as she stepped into the hot water. Self control was one of Jinx's weakest points. Whether it was an impulse buy, or steal, or whether it was a girl that had caught her eye, Jinx wasn't very good at saying no to something she liked.

Raven sighed as she started to put the lavender scented shampoo into her hair and dwelled on that thought. Raven and Jinx had been an odd couple in the way that they were opposites in most things. Raven's extreme self control pulled Jinx back from getting into trouble while Jinx's impulsiveness got Raven to try things she would never try. Raven's dark colors balanced Jinx's bright colors. Raven's hardheadedness and determination balanced out Jinx's almost wishy-washy ways of backing out on things.

The biggest difference between the two though, was the one things that caused most of their disagreements. Raven was entirely comfortable with not only who she was, but also with her sexuality and what she liked. Raven had known since back in her titan days that she liked girls. She liked the way they looked, acted, felt, smelled, everything about them. Raven didn't care what people thought about her and even though it had taken her a while to get to that point, she was extremely glad she had. Her life was much better off since she knew that.

Jinx on the other hand was very conflicted about what she liked. She told everyone she was straight, even when she and Raven were together (which was something that tended to hurt Raven, though she would never admit it to the other). She wouldn't even hug Raven in public for fear of "somebody thinking she was a lesbian". Raven didn't understand why Jinx acted like being homosexual was a death sentence, but she tried to overlook it as much as possible. This didn't always work though.

Raven bit her lip as those memories tried to surface in her mind and tried to focus only on the feeling of water running over her skin and washing the shampoo out of her hair. She hated thinking of what it had been like to date Jinx. It was paranoia and fear and heartbreak rolled into one. She hated hiding everything from her teammates, and especially hated it when the Titans had to go against Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo. She had let Jinx go a few times, much to her own guilt.

Raven shook her head to try and rid her head of the memories once again. She didn't want those feelings to ruin her night with Jinx. Raven quickly finished washing herself and then stepped out into her bathroom. She grabbed the brush that was lying next to the sink and quickly brushed through her slightly longer than shoulder length hair. She had decided a few months ago that longer hair suited her and had been wearing it that way ever since.

Raven looked at the clock and noted that she only had about forty-five minutes until Jinx showed up. She made her way to her bedroom to hunt through her closet and find something nice to wear. Raven opened the doors and stared inside. She sighed as she realized that most of the things she had to wear were simply casual long sleeved shirts. Raven did smile as she found a nice cobalt colored sweater hanging at the very end of her closet. She also grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and put those on. Raven quickly looked herself in the mirror to make sure the outfit looked okay, and then headed back into the bathroom to finish her hair.

After blow drying and straightening her hair, Raven sat in the living room waiting for the last five minutes to pass until Jinx showed up. Raven took a few deep breathes to try and calm her racing heart. Her nerves were really starting to set in, causing the girl to start second guessing her idea to agree to this. She still didn't completely trust Jinx, and didn't know if she ever would, but she was starting to worry that something bad would happen during the date.

A knock startled Raven out of her thoughts as she realized she had been sitting there blankly for a short while. Raven took another calming breath before getting up to answer the door. A smiling, pink haired witch met Raven's eyes as she opened the door.

"Hey Rae, are you ready for an amazing night?" Jinx asked. Raven would've thought that Jinx wasn't even nervous by how she talked and acted, but the empath could feel the waves of nervousness and fear rolling off the poor girl. Raven chuckled to try and break the tension.

"I would say I am." Raven replied and walked out into the night with the other woman. Jinx looked amazing to say the least, and Raven found herself eying the witch with hungry eyes. She knew that Jinx could probably feel the stare she was getting, but luckily she didn't say anything.

The pair entered Jinx's car in silence and Jinx started to drive. Raven didn't know where exactly Jinx was taking her, but from the feeling of smugness that was hidden within Jinx's nervousness she could tell it was obviously somewhere that obviously meant something to the two of them. The two sat in silence, with it only being occasionally broken by one of them trying to start small talk. Eventually, Jinx just turned on the radio and they listened in a comfortable silence.

Raven had to fight a laugh as Jinx started singing along and dancing to a song that had come one the radio. For a moment, Raven felt as if the break up had never happened. This was what it was like when they were together, just Jinx, Raven, and the radio. A small twinge of sadness hit Raven as she thought of that. _What happened to that? _Raven thought as she started out into the nighttime landscape of Jump. Jinx coughed to try and get Raven's attention and Raven turned to look at her.

"Uhm, we're here." Jinx said as she put the car into park and turned it off. Raven looked around to try and figure out where they were. She knew there were no restaurants around this part of Jump, only the park. _The park, of course._ Raven thought as Jinx pulled a small basket out from the backseat of the car.

"We're having a picnic?" Raven asked. She really hadn't expected Jinx to do something like this.

"Uh, yeah. I couldn't exactly remember what restaurant was your favorite, and I knew that one place we used to go to closed down, so I figured why not surprise you with a picnic." Jinx laughed as she said it. Raven sighed, at least Jinx was honest.

The pair made their way to a small hill that Raven knew all to well. _She can't honestly be picking this place can she? _Raven asked herself. Images flashed through Raven's mind as they started to put out the blanket to sit on.

_**Raven stared into the eyes of her girlfriend, and love of her life, Jinx. They had been dating for almost two years now and Raven had loved every minute of it. Jinx said that she had a surprise for Raven, and Raven had no idea what it was. The butterflies in Raven's stomach flared up as the pink haired girl looked at the ground. Raven was concerned about the expression the girl wore. She couldn't tell if something very good, or very bad was about to happen. **_

_**"Hey, Rae. I need to tell you something very important" Jinx said to her. Raven's heart dropped to her stomach as she feared for the worst. Jinx noticed the expression change on Raven and grabbed the girl's hand, trying to comfort her. **_

_**"What is it Jinx..?" Raven asked hesitantly. This park was where they had their first kiss, their first confession, and where they had been when Jinx had discovered Raven's secret of self-harm. Raven didn't think that there could be something wrong that would happen here. Jinx cleared her throat to get Raven's attention back.  
**_

_**"Look, I know that I'm not making much money, but I wanted to promise you something." Jinx said as she stared Raven dead in the eyes. Raven could feel the honesty rolling off of Jinx. **_

_**"Yes?" Raven asked. Curiosity coursed through Raven's veins. Jinx leaned down and kissed Raven's hand before continuing.**_

_**"The minute we are both stable on money and jobs, and the minute that I have enough money, I'm putting a ring on this finger and making you mine forever." Jinx said as her face turned beat red. Raven gasped as the words registered in her mind. She held Jinx as close and as tightly as possible and tried not to let tears flow from her eyes.**_

_**"I'll always be yours Jinx. Nothing can prevent that." Raven mumbled as she closed her eyes to just feel what was happening to her.**_

Raven had to look away from the other woman eating next to her to try and hide the tears that threatened to spill over as the pain of heartbreak once again ripped through her chest. She couldn't believe that that would be the thought to cross her mind now of all times. Jinx's mumbled talking brought Raven out of her thoughts and into reality again.

"Hey Rae, Earth to Raven come in Raven. You gonna eat your food or not?" Jinx laughed as she pointed to the still untouched sandwich next to Raven. Raven chuckled and said yes before taking a bite of the sandwich Jinx had made. Jinx laughed and continued to eat.

The pair ate for about an hour. Progress was made however, they weren't as silent as they had been on the way to the park, and now talking and laughing was normal to the pair. Raven was actually enjoying the time she was spending with Jinx again. Jinx pulled out her phone and jumped up, holding her hands out to Rae.

"C'mon Rae if we don't start leaving now, we're going to be late to the movie." Jinx said as she started to pick up the stuff she had brought to the park. The pair sprinted to Jinx's car as fast as they could, laughing the entire way. Raven held on for dear life as Jinx sped through the empty streets of Jinx on the way to the theater.

They ended up getting to the movie about ten minutes early. Jinx was thrilled about this. They walked inside and were going to get tickets when Raven's blood turned to ice. Standing not twenty feet away from the pair was Kid Flash with a smile on his face as he realized who was watching him. Raven gripped tightly to Jinx's arm as he started to walk over to them. Jinx wrapped an arm protectively around Raven, silently telling her that he meant nothing to Jinx now.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite pair in Jump. I thought you said that you wanted someone better than me Jinx, not trash that you already threw out." He sneered. Raven flinched as his words cut into her very self esteem. Her emotions were telling her to get out of there as fast as possible. The growl that left Jinx's throat brought Raven's attention to the fact that Jinx's fists were cleaned in anger.

"Last I checked _Kid_, Raven is twice the person you will ever be." Jinx said darkly. Raven could feel the rage rolling off of Jinx in waves and put her hand on Jinx's shoulder to try and calm her down. All Kid did though was laugh.

"Isn't that cute? You actually think that piece of shit is better than I am. You're even stupider than I thought."

"Get the fuck away from us kid." Raven tried to sound angry as she said it, but the hurt and fear seeped into her voice. Raven was terrified that what he was saying was true.

"Aww, you can actually speak? What makes you think she even gives two shits about you know? She left you once for me didn't she, you know she'll probably do it again for the next cute thing that comes her way. Here's a hint Raven, she doesn't actually care about your feelings. She'll just use you like she did the last time. If you had any brains at all in that empty head of yours you'd know that, but I guess you are dumber than a sack of shit." The grin Kid wore as he said all of that made Raven want to punch him as hard as she could. She was frozen to the spot though. His words echoed endlessly in her mind as they processed.

Raven couldn't take it anymore. He had hit every part that she was afraid of when being around Jinx again. Raven turned and ran out into the parking lot of the theater. She quickly located Jinx's car and leaned against it. Tears flowed freely down Ravens face as she slid down the side of Jinx's car to end up sitting on the ground. Raven wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed into her arms. She wished Jinx was there to comfort her.

It didn't take long for Raven's wish to be granted, as she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her.

"Shh Rae, he just did that to get at you because he knows that he is nothing compared to you. Nothing he said was right. I want you, not him. If I didn't want you I wouldn't have come back after three years to find you. I love you Raven, and I only want you." Jinx murmured quietly and soothingly. Raven clung to the other woman and cred freely on her shoulder.

Raven didn't know how long it took for her to calm down, all she knew was that she was extremely grateful Jinx was there. Raven sniffled slightly as she looked at Jinx in the dull lamplight of the parking lot. A scratch was on Jinx's face and blood was all over her hand. Raven's eyes widened as she realized the skin on Jinx's knuckles was split.

"What the hell did you do Jinx? You're bleeding." Raven said as she quickly grabbed a piece of fabric from the picnic blanket and wrapped it around the bleeding area. Jinx chuckled slightly and looked at the ground as if she was embarrassed.

"Uhm, well there's a funny story," Jinx started to say, "After you left he tried to keep talking. I kind of snapped without you there, and I knocked to the ground, got on top of him, and knocked his fucking teeth out. I must've split my knuckle when I hit him the third or fourth time. All I know is he ran out of there pretty fast."

Although Raven tried to cover up her smirk, she couldn't help but have it as she realized that Jinx had stuck up for her. A thin flame ran under Raven's skin as she thought of Jinx protecting her.

"Hey Jinx, why don't you take me home?" Raven practically purred out. Jinx's head snapped up and her eyes widened as she realized what Raven was implying. It didn't take long for Raven to claim the other woman's lips as she looked at her. Raven had missed the feeling of Jinx's lips on hers. She flicked her tongue teasingly over Jinx's lips, asking her for entrance. Jinx obliged and let Raven have her way with the kiss.

Jinx tasted just how Raven remembered. The sweetness of her mouth tasted almost like sugar, but there was an underlying tone of mint in it. Raven nibbled Jinx's lip and smirked as the other girl whimpered at the sensation. Raven remembered exactly what Jinx liked.

Raven chuckled at the whine Jinx let out as she pulled away. The other girl obviously didn't want Raven to stop. Raven could feel the lust, need, and want coming off the girl's body. Raven wanted the same though so she leaned over to the girl's ear.

"Get in the car, drive fat, and my house is not too far away." Raven whispered into Jinx's ear and smirked as she nipped the other girl's earlobe. Jinx quickly got up and started the car. Raven and Jinx rode in a quick silence until the got to Raven's house. Raven practically drug the other girl inside as she prepared to fully enjoy the end of the date.

**A/N Pt 2 The rating for this story will go up in the next chapter, for obvious reasons, but I will say that that chapter will be optional. I do not plan on putting anything essential to the story in it, so if you want to skip it because you don't want to read those things than be my guest, you will not miss anything. Have a nice night and please review, they literally make my week. Thank you for reading :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey you guys, thanks for sticking with this story. I'm starting to realize where I'm wanting it to go and what is going to happen. I'm glad that all of you are reading this and enjoying. I think I'm gonna take a little space here to respond to some of the reviews now.**

**Dak: Yeah, I know KF is waaaay out of character. Honestly I really just needed a scapegoat (that's horrible to admit .) and I knew that Flinx would be something that people would recognize. I apologize for that, I just wanted a bit of drama.**

**Spikesagitta: Yeah, there are a lot of typos in place, especially in early chapter and the one chapter I typed on my phone. I should probably go fix those, but I'm glad they aren't too bad. As for the story behind Jinx and Raven. I will probably go into it more in later chapters, but the basic overview is, Raven and Jinx started dating while they were still technically enemies, they stayed together for quite a few years and had pretty much planned to get married and stay together, Raven had her hopes up for this, Jinx started talking to Kid Flash, Jinx left Raven a month after she had sworn that she was going to get Raven a ring when she had the money, Raven was crushed and went into a self destructive spiral, and then they fought and haven't spoken in three years. That's just the basics though, there was a lot of stuff that happened between the two of them.**

**Discb: Well I'm glad that you found it now :) Hopefully you enjoy what is going to come after this.**

**Thank you to all of you for reviewing. Now onto the story.  
**

Raven slammed the door shut and shoved Jinx against it. Normally the pink haired witch would've had something to say about it, but at the moment her mouth had been claimed by Raven. Reason had left Raven's mind, and she was now acting on raw emotion and hormones. Lust swam through her veins, egging her on even more.

Jinx moaned softly as Raven nipped teasingly at her lower lip. A smirk crossed Raven's lips as she heard this. Jinx always did like it rougher than a normal person, and Raven knew it. She had always used this fact to her advantage against Jinx.

Raven tangled her fingers into Jinx's hair and pulled her head back, earning a moan from the other. Raven placed her head next to Jinx's neck and left soft, teasing kisses on the other. Jinx growled impatiently and tried to move to take control, but Raven held her in place.

"That's not fair..." Jinx whined in frustration. Raven merely chuckled at this and pulled her body away from the other. Raven walked to toward the stairs leading to her bedroom and looked over to see a slack jawed Jinx watching her. Raven smirked and teasingly started to unbutton her pants and she walked a few more steps up. She looked back again to see if Jinx had moved at all. She hadn't. Raven sighed at looked at the pink haired witch that was unsure what to do and chuckled darkly.

"Are you coming or not?" Raven smirked. It seems that at that moment Jinx's brain started to finally work again as she started to run after the other woman. It seemed to only be a few seconds from the time that they started to move to when Raven pinned Jinx to the bed and was slowly making her way down Jinx's neck with her mouth. She trailed kisses and nips down to the witch's collar bone, and then backup to her earlobe.

"Raven, please." Jinx whimpered as Raven started to bite and suck at Jinx's earlobe. It was a little known fact that that was Jinx's most sensitive spot. A moan crossed Jinx's lips as Raven continued to tease her. Raven trailed a nail slowly over Jinx's stomach, making the other woman shift slightly.

"Why should I Jinx? Tell me why I should." Raven whispered into Jinx's ear as she went back to nibbling Jinx's neck. She was in the zone. It had been three years since Raven had had someone affect her that much.

Though Raven had had many girls over the years, none brought a reaction out of her like Jinx. Raven needed to claim Jinx as her own, and it seemed as if she was getting her way again. A primal need, and maybe her demonic nature, flared up at the girl's very presence, and now that Jinx was underneath her, with Raven getting her to make those noises, it felt like it was about about to be satisfied.

Raven moved her had further up the other woman's shirt and behind her back as she unclasped Jinx's bra. Jinx moaned and her heart rate quickened as Raven ran her fingers teasingly over Jinx's breasts. Raven smirked as she rubbed Jinx's breast everywhere but her nipple. Jinx whined as she begged for the rough touch of Raven's hands.

"Raven it's been so long, please." Jinx begged. Raven pulled the other girl's shirt off of her and trailed her mouth down Jinx's neck to her chest. Jinx gasped loudly as Raven took one of her nipples into her mouth and gently drug her teeth over it. A moan left Jinx as Raven started to gently suck and nip and her chest. Jinx tangled her fingers in Raven's hair and pulled slightly, earning a small moan from Raven. This caused Jinx to smile.  
Jinx froze though as Raven started to trail her fingers south.

"Rae, wait. I don't think we should go all the way just yet." Jinx said, clarity suddenly reaching her mind. Raven looked up in confusion. Lust had completely clouded her mind. She didn't want to stop. _Seriously Jinx? You take now of all times to actually think something through. _Raven thought to herself.

Raven waited a few seconds for control to reach her body once again before she rolled off the other girl and laid back on her bed. Raven suddenly realized how fast things had been moving and she realized that Jinx was right. She didn't know what had come over her, but she didn't want that to happen again.

"Hey Jinx." She started to say. She turned her head to look at the other woman. Jinx turned to look back at her.

"Yeah Rae?" She asked, uncertainty filled the air around the girl, and Raven could feel it.

"Thank you for stopping me, I don't want to take this stuff too fast. I don't know why I lost control like that." Raven stated simply. Raven looked away, slightly worried of what the girl would say. She froze in her spot when she felt the other woman's body against hers, and arms around her waist. Jinx was curling up to Raven and yawning, exhausted from the events of the night.

"It's no problem Rae, I didn't want us to do something we'd both regret. I'm sure that you're not exactly sure what you want to do yet, and I know I'm certainly not sure what is going to happen. You know that as well as I do. I do have a question though." Jinx said, laying her head on Raven and curling up a bit closer to her.

"What is it Jinx?" Raven asked. She shifted slightly to get comfortable as Jinx kept trying to get as close as possible to her. Raven smiled slightly despite the fact that her night hadn't exactly gone as planned.

"Can I sleep here? I'm too tired to drive." Jinx yawned as she asked. Raven chuckled as she looked at the already half asleep thief in her bed. Raven laid her head on Jinx's and pretended to think for a minute.

"I guess you can." Raven said and looked at Jinx. She had to fight down a laugh as she realized the thief was completely asleep. _Well there's one thing that hasn't changed _Raven thought to herself. She stayed in thought for quite a while. She didn't know what to fully think of what was happening; all she knew was that at the moment it felt right. _I guess I can get used to this again_ Raven thought before succumbing to the sleep her body so desperately needed.


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: I'm so sorry! I didn't think it would take me this long to update this story and things happened in my personal life that kind of gave me writers block for it. Luckily though, it passed and I finished getting this baby typed up. :D I hope you enjoy it, and now that school is almost out for the summer I should be updating my stories more regularly. You don't have to review, but it would make me happy if you did. Thank you and have a nice day.  
_**

* * *

_Raven stared into Jinx's eyes as she gently brushed some of her hair away from her face. It was two months after Jinx had made her promise, and although they had been stressed out and fighting more than usual, Raven thought things were finally starting to look up. Jinx smiled at Rae, but something seemed off to the empath. Guilt was rolling off the pink haired girl and Raven couldn't figure out why. It put her on edge._

_Jinx had been rather secretive lately. She was trying to almost push Raven onto a friend she had just made, and Raven didn't like it. She just couldn't figure out what was going on with the other girl. Raven had a feeling, but she didn't want it to be true. The idea had been eating at Raven internally, but she didn't want to ask Jinx for fear of Jinx taking it the wrong way.  
_

_Jinx sighed quietly and averted her eyes. Raven looked down, she knew what was coming the minute the thought came into Jinx's head. The night wasn't going to end well for Raven.  
_

_"Hey Rae, I think we need to talk."Jinx said and shifted her eyes to the ground. An intense wave of guilt and sorrow hit Raven from the other girl, causing Raven's knees to almost buckle. Raven quickly threw up a mental barrier to try to block out some of these emotions. Raven swallowed hard as Jinx tried to find the words to say. A sigh crossed Raven's lips as she whispered hoarsely to Jinx._

_"Just tell me who it is." Raven said as she stared at the ground. Tears threatened to spill from their holding place at her eyes. She wanted to get away from this situation and pretend it had never happened. Her heart ached in her chest as Jinx's answer passed through her lip._

_"It's Kid Flash." Jinx mumbled. Raven turned and started walking away. It felt as if a bullet had gone through her tears spilled over her eyes and down her face as her emotions tore at her mind. Raven's body hurt from the stress she was in. It was hard to breathe and Raven's limbs felt as if they were on fire.  
_

_Jinx yelled at Raven to wait. When that didn't work she reached out and grabbed her arm. The moment she touched Raven's skin; however, Raven turned and-_

Sweat poured off Raven as she bolted upright in her bed. She tried to catch her breath as she looked around, trying to figure out what was real and what she had dreamed. Her heart raced as she used her hand to support herself as she tried to calm it. It took her a few moments to shake off the nightmarish memory, but when she did she noticed that the figure of the thief that had been there when she fell asleep, wasn't there anymore.

Raven buried her head in her hands and silently willed away the tears that had built up in her eyes. It had been months since she had a nightmare like that, especially of that day. Her heart ached to remember it. She had tried to block that day from her memory, but it had never worked. It had taken her a year to return to some sort of stability after that day had happened. It was one of the worst days in Raven's life.

Jinx had been all Raven had loved, and she had destroyed Raven's trust in humans for a long time. It made chills run down her spine just remembering that day. Raven sighed and tried to shake the sadness off of her. She got up and changed clothes quickly before sitting back on the bed to meditate. The thought of Jinx being in her house had been erased and replaced with the tranquil darkness of Raven's inner mind. She didn't journey to Nevermore since she had reached some sort of calm with her powers after the incident of running into Jinx at the bar.

Soon, thoughts of Jinx filled Raven's head. Raven looked at the stone walkway that had filled her mindscape and started walking down it. It was lined with memories of she and Jinx when they were together. Raven paused at one of them. The image of she and Jinx walking through a park and going off the trail into the woods made her smile. Jinx had always like to go adventuring, as she had called it, and walk through the woods that lined the eastern most edge of Jump Park's trail.

Raven watched for a while before moving on. The memories flowed around her as if they were in a river. The path that Raven walked down was long and winding. It held all the memories that she had throughout her lifetime, although some she kept hidden away from this place. A smile crossed the half demon's face as she watched another memory, this one of Jinx trying to cook breakfast and failing miserably. Raven had always done the cooking for the two of them. She had tried to get Jinx to take lessons, but the other woman never would.

It was about this time that the smell of eggs and bacon met Raven's nose. _What is that smell?_ Raven asked herself. She had barely gotten the thought out before a loud bang startled her out of her meditation. Raven fell from where she had been levitating, hit the edge of the bed, and fell onto the floor. her eyes met the figure of Jinx in the doorway holding some kind of tray in her hands with food on it.

"Breakfast is ready!" She yelled before realizing that Raven was on the floor, dressed in new clothes, and looking extremely startled. Jinx laughed internally and quickly set the tray down before going to help Raven. Raven grabbed the hand Jinx held out to her and got off the floor.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?" Raven asked Jinx, shocked by what had happened, and slightly confused about what was going on. Jinx shrugged and made a motion for her to sit back down. After Raven did so, she grabbed the tray and sat down next to her. Raven looked over the tray and was slightly surprised at what she say. The tray had two plates on it. Both of the plates were filled with bacon, eggs, toast, and an orange slice and two cups sat on it. Raven sniffed and found that one had tea and the other had coffee.

"I thought I'd be nice and make you breakfast since you let me stay last night." Jinx replied sheepishly before grabbing a piece of toast from one of the plates and nibbling on it. A faint blush appeared on Raven's face as she remembered what had happened the night before. She grabbed one of the forks and poked the yolk of the egg with it. For some reason she didn't trust Jinx's cooking.

"Since when do you cook?" Raven asked Jinx. A smug smile crossed Jinx's face. She looked like someone who had just discovered a new species of animal, or had discovered a new planet. It was too much pride for someone who had just learned to cook eggs and bacon.

"I took cooking classes a few summers ago, and I picked it up pretty quickly so I took more advanced classes. You could say I'm a chef." Jinx laughed. A sly smirk crossed Raven's face, and when Jinx noticed it a worried look crossed hers.

"I could say that, but that would be insulting actual chefs everywhere." Raven remarked dryly as she bit off a piece of bacon. Jinx's face turned a bright crimson as she struggled for a good comeback. Raven laughed and took another bite of the food and a sip of the tea.

"Although I will admit," she started to say, "It's not that bad."

The pair ate in silence the rest of the meal. After eating, they went down into the living room to watch some tv and pass the time. Raven smiled as the two of them chatted throughout the show they were watching. It was nice to be able to talk to someone freely again without having to worry about keeping up appearances. Although Raven had many friends, each of them only knew one side of her. Jinx was the only one that had seen Raven not only at her best, but at her worst and everything in between.

A knock at the door made Raven feel uneasy. Nobody ever visited her at home. Jinx looked confused at the other woman's uneasiness and decided to keep quite. Raven got up and walked to the door, but paused before opening it. Feelings of worry, fear, anger, and suspicion met her mind and she had to fight to keep them away. This wasn't going to be a pleasant visit, it was going to be business. The doorknob clicked as she turned it and opened to reveal a man outside of her door. He wore darker clothes and it was obvious by the way his hood was up that he was trying to keep his identity secret.

"Raven." he spoke. His voice was low and there was only one person it could've belonged to. Raven forced a small smirk and moved out of the way to let him in. Once he had walked into the living room, he collapsed on the couch. It was obvious he was weary from fighting and who knows what else. Raven moved to the kitchen to make another cup of coffee, and handed it to him. He thanked her and drank it letting his hood fall to reveal longer black hair and an angular face.

"Richard, it's been a while. What bring you to my home?" Raven asked before sitting next to Jinx and crossing her legs.

"We have a problem." He stated simply before taking another drink and launching into his story.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here's a longer than normal chapter to make up for my lack of updates. I had someone proofreading the first half of this, but they fell asleep (since it is 3:09 a.m. as I'm typing this). I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please review if you do. Have a good morning/night and hopefully I'll get the next chapter out sooner. **

* * *

"There's been an increase in activity." Richard stated simply to the two girls. Raven and Jinx looked at each other before Raven turned to look at Richard again.

"What sort of activity are you talking about Dick?" Raven asked. Jinx giggled at the nickname before calming down and asking her own question.

"Yeah, Dick? Are we talking criminal, paranormal, or, uh, sexual?" Jinx asked while trying, and failing to hide her laughs. Raven tried to stay serious, but the other girl's eyebrow wiggle at Richard as she finished her question was too much for Raven to handle. Richard's eyes widened at the two girls sitting across from him and he quickly shot Raven a pointed glance.

"Raven, can I talk to you away from the person who wouldn't surprise me if she was part of it?" He said, turning to look accusingly at Jinx. Raven could feel the tension and anger settle in as Jinx stopped laughing and looked at Richard with a glare of pure hate. He and Jinx had never gotten along. No matter how much Raven had spoken of her innocence while they were together, Richard never trusted the ex-thief. Then Raven and Jinx split, and Richard really had a reason to hate the other girl.

Raven had always been like a sibling to Richard. Sure they had they're quarrels, but deep down Raven and Richard had a bond that was stronger than blood. Raven had even crushed on him before, but she had never acted on it. She preferred to see him happy with Kori than to go out on a limb to see if things would've worked between them. Richard knew of this, they had had a drunken confessional moment on Raven's 21st birthday, and they both chose to forget it ever happened.

_Richard, what are you doing?_ Raven asked him telepathically. Richard smirked as he reopened the pathways of communication between them, and tuned out Jinx, who was trying to start a fight, and sent an answer back to her. _We need to talk. Something is going on. It feels familiar, and very, very bad. _His mouth hardened into a straight line after this comment. Raven raised an eyebrow at him and then turned to Jinx.

"Jinx, would you please calm down and control yourself, you're acting like a child. Richard and I will be in the kitchen if you need us for an emergency, and don't try listening in. I will know if you are and it will be extremely bad for your health if you do." Raven told the other girl. Jinx's shoulders slumped as she was met with defeat. Jinx sighed and looked Raven in the eyes. Raven knew she wanted to tell the girl it was okay to listen, but if Richard was right then the conversation needed to be alone to talk.

Raven motioned for Richard to follow her, and the two made their way to the kitchen. Raven made herself a cup of tea, and poured Richard another cup of coffee before sitting down across from him. Richard looked at Raven, silently asking that she check if Jinx was listening in on them. Raven did a quick mental sweep of where she was, and once she knew it was okay to speak she nodded at Richard to begin.

"Have you been watching the news Raven?" He asked her first.

"Not as much as I probably should be, or I'd know the reason for your visit." She replied. Raven hated watching the news. Ever since she had left the Titans she had only watched it when there was absolutely nothing on. If there was any major problem that she needed to help with, then Richard would have contacted her long before now.

"There's been a string of killings lately. All of them female; all of them mid 20's. The bodies have all been found in the same way too. The five we've found have been found in their yard, face up, legs crossed pointing towards the house in a "4" shape, heads pointing to the street with their arms bound behind their back, and they all have a very familiar mark carved into their stomach with a burnt circle surrounding the corpse. It doesn't seem to go any further than the very edge of the body and since there is no burn markings on the body, and since there in perfect circles we suspect that it wasn't made with fire." Richard paused to take some pictures out of his pocket and lay them out one by one on Raven's table.

"The first one, Jessica Edwards, was found five weeks ago. She was a single mother, no known enemies, and, as far as we know, no connection to anyone that would have set her up for something like this." Richard said, pointing to the furthest picture to Raven's left. Raven scanned the picture. The woman was fairly pretty, blonde hair, and average build. She definitely didn't look like someone who would be into something like this.

Raven's blood chilled as her eyes moved down the image. Fear crept into her veins. She looked at Richard and tried to steady her breath before speaking.

"Richard, this is very bad. This shouldn't be here at all, he's gone. he can't come back, or at least not this soon. This has to be some of sick joke by an imposter. It can't be either of them." Raven spoke, voice slightly trembling. Richard looked down and let out a small sigh.

"Rae," He started to say quietly, "If I thought it was an imposter then I wouldn't be here right now talking to you."

In the middle of the woman's stomach, the bloody image of the mark of scath had been carved.

The ice in Raven's blood must have affected the entirety of the house. After a few moments of Raven staring at the pictures of the five woman, each branded with the mark of Trigon, Jinx silently popped her head into the kitchen, ignoring Raven's warning to not do so, and looked at the pair sitting at the table.

The first things she noticed, were the five pictures laid out on the table, with Raven's finger laying on the rightmost one. The second thing she noticed, was that Raven's other hand was covering her mouth, and her skin was about seven shades lighter than it normally was. The third thing she noticed, was the tense silence that clouded the atmosphere of the kitchen. Jinx hadn't heard any yelling, so she didn't figure that an argument had taken place, but then again Raven and Dick could be extremely quiet when they needed to be.

Jinx silently tiptoed behind the other woman before letting out a gasp, and quickly looking away. The sudden noise, knocked Raven out of her trance and she looked up at Richard. Jinx, finally swallowing the urge to vomit after looking at the pictures, spoke the first words.

"You don't think He's back, do you Rae?" She asked, staring intently at the photos, trying to see if there was any other significance to the bodies themselves besides the mark.

"How do you know about Trigon Jinx?" Raven asked. She had never mentioned her heritage to the girl, besides mentioning she was half demon, and had definitely never spoken her "father"'s name to Jinx before.

"That's the mark of Scath. There's only one demon lord that uses that mark and that is Trigon. There was word on the street that he had been defeated, but many people also spoke of him returning again." Jinx stated simply. Richard looked at Jinx, trying to cover the shock that was written in his eyes. Raven's look of shock however was not hidden. She didn't know where Jinx had gotten this knowledge, and it set her on edge. She had never had knowledge of demon's like this before she had left.

"How do you know that?" Both Richard and Raven asked the pink haired sorceress at the same time. Jinx flashed them a guilty grin as she started to speak again.

"After I left Jump, I spent years in the underground societies of both "witches", actual witches, sorcerers, and necromancers. I didn't practice much during that time, only when I needed to keep my skills up, but I took time to sit down and learn from them. The "witches" that I met, although they taught me no actual magic, they taught me the meaning and workings of tarot, which our friend here seems to somewhat know, and other forms of divination. The actual witches taught me basic enchantments and charms for when I really needed something to have it. The necromancers taught me the darker side of what I could do when using magic, like summoning the dead to do my bidding and how to force someone under my control. The sorcerers that I met however, knew quite a bit about demonic lore. I can't tell you who any of them are, but they all taught me a lot about demonic culture and structure. They taught me how to summon demons and bind them, one of them had one forced under his control, but the one thing they all knew was that Trigon was one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, of the demon lords. I learned how he had a child and it became the portal to earth. None of us may remember it, but the demon he controlled, was immune to the effects he had put the planet under and witnessed what had happened. That's all I really learned from the demon itself though." Jinx finished.

Raven's breath caught in her throat. Jinx knew the child was the portal, but apparently didn't know that it was her. Images of this night going very badly flashed through Raven's mind. _How would Jinx react if she knew I was the portal?_ Raven thought to herself. Richard cleared his throat to break the awkward silence of the kitchen.

"Well," He started to say, looking at Jinx as an equal for the first time, "Is there anything you can see in these pictures that would help us out?"

Jinx stared at the images for a few minutes each. Something about them was triggering something just at the back of her mind, but she couldn't tell exactly what it was. The thing she was looking for was right in front of her, but she needed more information to see if it would help jog her memory.

"I heard the stuff about the first one as I was walking in, what can you tell me about the rest?" She asked Richard. He voice portrayed an unusual seriousness in the usually very cheerful and sarcastic woman. Richard pushed the second picture towards Jinx as she took a seat. The woman had long black hair, very tan skin, and a very toned body. Obviously the killer wasn't looking for people who looked similar. She appeared to be a lot younger than the other women, she had probably just turned twenty from the looks of it. Jinx's eyes noted a pentacle necklace on her, she definitely wasn't the same as the first.

"Inez Gatti, killed exactly a week after the first. The day also happened to be her 20th birthday if the estimate of the time of death is correct. She was a bartender at a local place called Rosemary's Vale. The locals seemed to like her, and she was often seen holding conversations with many of the bar goers."

"I know the place, but I've never been in it. Do you happen to know if she frequented a place called The Rose and Thorn?" Jinx asked. She knew Rosemary's Vale was a local Wiccan bar in the darker side of Jump, but it was a nice place. They made sure everyone felt welcome there. Jinx had been in there once, and picked up a girl there, but she couldn't recall if she had met the bartender before.

"According to a couple of her close friends, she taught a group there on Wednesday nights in the art of reading tarot and sensing auras. She was very into the Wiccan and New Age stuff." Richard said, trying to keep an unbiased façade, but Jinx could tell he thought that stuff was crap. Jinx chuckled internally. _If only he sat down and talked to Wiccans who actually knew what they were doing. He'd learn quite a bit about what is crap._ She thought to herself.

"Okay, move on to the next one." Jinx said. Richard moved the second picture back and pushed the third toward Jinx. This woman had short, fire engine red hair and was neither pale nor tan. She was of small build, but her clothing and tattoos seemed to suggest she was more of a punk rocker rebel. Jinx found her to be very attractive.

"Victoria Adler, or, as her friends told me to call her, Vikky Ravage. Lead guitarist in a local punk rock group called The Silver Bullets. Killed a week after Inez, after playing a concert. Her band-mates say that she got drunk as usual, had some fun with a chick at the bar, then made her way home as usual. She was found by her neighbor the next morning. The age was 23." Richard stated. Jinx took a look at the picture again, trying to see if she had missed something, then put it with the other two she had already looked at.

"Okay, move on to the next one, Dick." She told him. Raven got up to pour herself more tea and put more coffee in the pot. This was going to be a long night. Richard moved the fourth picture in front of Jinx. This girl was a brunette with glasses. She was curvy and really didn't seem like a target. Jinx's eyes stared at the bit of black on the woman's shoulder, a tattoo from the looks of it, and the black choker around her neck.

"Sabrina Pellot. Age 26. Librarian by day, and, uhm, d-dominatrix by night. She never made it into work that night. Her workers were worried about her and when the club closed up in the morning her best friend went to check on her to see if she was sick. She called the cops immediately afterwards and is currently attending therapy for what she saw. Killed last Wednesday, a week after Vikky." Richard finished, and looked away to hide him embarrassment. Jinx sighed and took a drink of the coffee Raven had set next to her then mumbled a quick thank you. She nodded to Richard and then looked at the last picture he put before her.

"Rebbecca Weinrich. Age 28. Her body was found two days ago, a week after Sabrina." He stated. Jinx looked at him and raised an eyebrow. The woman had deep creases in her face from stress and her black hair was tied back tightly in a bun.

"What's her story?" She asked Richard, and fell silent as he started to speak again.

"She was an up and coming young business woman. She and her company Calcitech had been sealing deals all over the country with special forces. They manufacture weapons and security technology. She had just broken her first million. She was an inspiration to those everywhere." He said. Jinx tuned him out as he kept talking about her and her "rise to fame" from poverty.

"Do these women have anything in common besides age?" Raven finally asked. A sigh left Richard's lips as he stared down at the table. Raven could feel the frustration rolling off of him at not being able to figure out what was going on in his city. She could feel Jinx's frustration at not being able to put the final piece into place of what they were all missing.

A gasp suddenly left Jinx's lips as the final piece clicked into place in her mind. She bolted up from the table and ran upstairs to where she had put her bag for the night. Richard looked at Raven, obvious confusion written on his face, and furrowed his brow. Raven shook her head in a silent response that meant she didn't know what the other woman was doing either. The loud footsteps of Jinx running back down the steps signaled that she was almost back. Jinx ran into the kitchen and laid a deck of cards in front of the other two people staring at her.

"Jinx, I don't have time for a card game,. I have a very important case on my hands." Richard said with obvious annoyance in his voice.

"They're not playing cards." Jinx stated simply and laid the twenty-two cards out in front of her. Each card had an image of a different kind on it. Jinx selected the twelfth card in the order, and put the rest of them back in a pile next to her before taking her seat once again.

"The Hanged Man, the twelfth card in the major arcana. He is found hanging upside down from a tree or a wooden beam with his legs in the shape of a four and his arms tied behind him. In this position he tries to see the world from a different perspective and gain the knowledge from it. He represents change, normally of a good nature, but change none the less. It seems that whoever left these bodies for us knows this, and is using it to get a meaning across." Jinx stated. Although she wouldn't smile at a moment like this, a sense of pride welled up in her as she solved her missing piece of the puzzle. What she didn't understand; however, was why Raven hadn't pointed this out at the beginning.

Now that she had thought of that, she shot a glance at the other woman. Raven was hunched over, almost looking as if she was trying to hide from the other two. Her skin was still pale, and her eyes seemed glazed over. She had barely said a word since Jinx arrived, and Jinx was starting to worry about the other woman. Jinx focused back in as soon as she realized that Richard had been talking.

"I'm sorry Dick, can you repeat that?" She asked Richard. He sighed before repeating what he had said.

"I said that if they knew that much, do you think it could be just some random Trigon cultist that wants to try and bring him back?" Richard asked again. Jinx rolled the thought around in her head. She didn't really know. Raven looked up at this sentence though and softly said no.

"I can tell there's power radiating off of those bodies just by looking at the picture. This isn't a simple cultist. The magic they must have used was very advanced, and it's pure demon. I get a feeling of anger and power off of those photos. Whoever did that is sending a challenge, to-" Raven stopped mid sentence. She didn't want to confess her heritage in front of Jinx like this, but she knew it was going to come out.

"To the child of Trigon?" Jinx asked, hoping she was following the other woman's thoughts correctly.

"Yes," Raven choked out, "They're sending the challenge to me." She said as she turned to face Jinx. Jinx face paled as the information sunk into her mind and the shock set in. She swallowed hard. Raven could feel the confusion and fear rolling off of her in strong waves. Apparently Richard could too, as he stood from the table.

"It's late Raven, I think I should be making my leave now. I trust you'll be in contact with me soon?" He asked her. Raven just simply nodded.

"Then I'll see myself out." He said. Richard pulled up his hood again, collected the pictures, and made his way out of the house. Jinx stared at the path he had left by before turning to Raven once again. Raven flinched at Jinx's gaze and tried not to make eye contact. Jinx opened and shut her mouth a few times, trying to figure out what to say before asking her question.

"Trigon was your **what?**" Jinx asked. The accusation and anger in her voice was apparent and it made Raven flinch to hear it. Raven's heart quickened as she assumed that the girl she had just found again was about to make her final leave. Her worst fears were coming true. Jinx merely stared Raven down as she waited for her answer.

"Trigon, was my father." She whispered, her voice failing her because of her fear. Jinx looked at Raven then looked away. Raven stared at the table, shame filling her every pore. Jinx sighed and put her face in her hands. She rubbed her eyes to try and clear them and stared at Raven. Raven felt like an ant under her gaze.

Jinx stood from the table and made her way back to the living room before sitting on the couch and flipping on the tv. Raven silently followed her and sat in the chair in the corner that was next to her bookshelf. Jinx swallowed hard, unsure of what to think or say. This was the Raven that she had trusted. The Raven that she knew was half demon. The Raven that she loved. She was also the Raven that was the daughter of one of the most powerful demon lords to ever exist, and the Raven that was his portal to Earth. She was also the Raven that had defeated him though.

Raven sat tensely in her chair and she watched as Jinx fought her inner struggle. She didn't know what was about to happen. Jinx could either stay, and accept Raven for who and what she was, or Jinx could leave and never talk to her again. Raven hoped that she would stay, but wouldn't have blamed her for walking out either. News like that wasn't something that someone heard everyday. Raven looked at the clock that read 4:25. _Was Richard really here that long? _She asked herself. Raven focused solely on the ticking of the clock to relax her and calm her down. Jinx's voice brought her out of that peace though.

"Raven," Jinx started to say before her words failed her.

"Yes Jinx?" Raven asked back, preparing for the worst.

"We really need to talk." Jinx finally said after waiting a minute. Raven sighed and looked away, knowing what was about to come.

"I understand that you're leaving, and there are no hard feelings on my end." Raven told the girl. After Jinx didn't respond for a few moments, Raven looked up to see what she was doing. Jinx's face was a mass of confusion.

"I'm not leaving Raven, but I do have a few questions. Come here and sit down, you look like somebody just killed your puppy." Jinx said softly. Raven got up quickly and made her way to sit by the other woman. Once Raven had gotten comfortable, Jinx pulled the girl close to her.

The two sat that way for a few minutes enjoying each others company before Jinx felt Raven relax completely. Jinx looked at her from where she had been watching tv and smiled as she noticed that Raven had fallen asleep. She adjusted her arm to be a bit more comfortable and flipped the tv to some comedy show. _She must have been pretty tired to fall asleep on me_. Jinx thought to herself, before settling in to watch her show, and wait for Raven to wake up. Her questions could wait until later.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN Hey, sorry for the wait. I've been having to deal with a lot of family issues and I haven't had my laptop for a while. On that note here is the next chapter. Also, I'm using the title of Demon Lord as a unisex title. Both male and female demons go by Demon Lord. Please read and review and have a wonderful night**

* * *

The first thing Raven noticed when she awoke, was that it was pitch black in her living room. It must have been late in the night. She went to stretch and felt a pressure on her that was preventing her from moving. It took her a minute to remember that she had fallen asleep in Jinx's embrace, but once the half demon remembered, the pressure made sense.

Raven carefully disengaged herself from the other woman and laid her out on the couch, and covered her up with the throw that was slung over the back of the couch. Raven silently made her way to the kitchen to think over what had happened. _This may be the time for another trip to Nevermore. _She thought to herself grimly. A cold chill made it's way down Raven's spine as she felt a fleeting presence leave once she entered the other room. She mentally did a quick check over her house, only sensing a faint magic presence coming from the living room and a slightly increased demonic presence coming from the rest of the house. Raven did a more thorough check after that, but found nothing. If there had been something in her home, it was gone now.

The sorceress slowly mad her way to her kitchen table. It was an inconvenient spot to try and meditate, but with the fleeting presence she had felt, she didn't want to be too far from the sleeping witch in case something did happen. Raven slowly got on top of her table (as she needed to be able to sit then levitate) and crossed her legs. She closed her eyes and slowly tried to block out the world around it. Once the sounds had melted away from her and left her in silence, she slowly let herself sink into her mind.

Although Raven's last trip into Nevermore had started off horribly, this trip was not nearly as bad. Raven landed silently in the grand library where she knew Wisdom and the others would be and made her way to the center of it all. The shelves she passed seemed to be a bit bare, and the tables were messier than they had been the last time she had visited this place. This slightly confused the woman, and she felt a great urgency calling her to get to the middle. She immediately set off at a quick walk once the urgency hit her mind.

Once she had gotten to the middle, she saw a sight she never thought she would. Each of her emotions, including Rage, sat at the long central table with a large stack of books. Wisdom's yellow cloak was right in the middle, and Raven made her way to it. The sound of pages being flipped and books being thrown got increasingly louder as she made her way through the chaotic flurry of research around her. She quickly ducked as a growl left Rage's throat to her left, and chucked the book toward her only pausing a second to grab another one. As soon as she Wisdom sensed her presence near her she quickly focused a of her attention of the blue cloaked Raven.

"Oh thank Azar, do you know what we have been going through since Richard showed you those images? We have no idea what's going on and I am at the point I called everyone here to help because I can't do this by myself. Even Rage is under control, although she just wants to know who 'Dares to insult her place in the bloodline' as she put it. It has to be demonic, but the signature it left isn't Trigon's. It's completely different. We think that Rage may have had the right idea though, if you wish to speak to her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind not having to read." Wisdom quickly rattled off before shoving her face back into a book that contained information on various cults and magic signatures. Raven glanced over at Rage, who's crimson eyes were quickly scanning a book for information, and silently wondered why things usually turned out this way as she made her way over to the darker aspect of her heritage.

Rage's head snapped up as Raven approached, and she watched as Raven made her way over. A scowl was plastered on the crimson cloaked emotion and she tossed the book she had been looking at the the side, finding its information useless to what was going on. Raven crossed her legs, and joined her mirror image in sitting on a stack of books that her emotions had found useless in the information they held. Rage smirked as she saw that the other woman would actually need her help in this. Raven cleared her throat before starting to speak.

"Wisdom told me that you may have some ideas as to what is going on. Can you tell me what you have found out?" Raven calmly asked the smirking Rage. A dark chuckle left Rage's throat as she prepared to answer.

"And why should I tell you Mistress? If memory serves right, you never wanted to hear from me, but look at what it has come too. Why should I tell you anything about what your heritage has to do with this?" Rage said tauntingly to Raven. She wanted her mistress to beg like she should have so long ago.

"Because if this thing kills me, then you shall vanish with it." Raven stated simply. She felt her anger increasing as Rage thought of the appropriate response. She was not going to give in that easy, and Raven knew it.

"Not so fast Mistress. You and I both know that if your life were under extreme danger during a battle, then I would take over to exterminate the threat. It would have to completely sever you from us to prevent that, and therefor you would hopefully live. If you would ask me with the respect you give the others then I might consider helping you. I'm sure you can swallow your _pride _and ask me." Rage said. Raven grimaced slightly at the way the emotion had said pride. She didn't want to be reminded of what she represented at a time like this.

"Rage, I beg you to help me and share your information with me so that I may remove the being that threatens me." Raven said begrudgingly. She hated being at the mercy of anyone, let alone Rage. Her irritation grew as the smile grew on Rage's face. Rage paused for a minute, as if deciding whether or not to divulge the information she had, before continuing.

"You recall that Father was the Demon Lord of the 7th circle of Hell. You, being his first born, were the next in line to succeed him after he died, unless he was defeated by someone else, as is custom. Since you had also defeated him, you are now technically the reigning ruler of the 7th circle even though you are not there. Although they are beings of chaos, demons are very strict when it comes to their hierarchy. The current demons that are in line for the throne are your brothers; however, we would have sensed if it was one of them as they would have left a similar imprint on the body to yours since they share the same sire, and we would have sensed them. Now, every demon felt it when you defeated Father, so to make things simple, every powerful demon that would have fought Trigon to take over, is now coming after you. Fortunately, they don't know that you're on Earth as it wasn't common knowledge that the portal was here to summon him. Whoever, or whatever, has found you is extremely cleaver and powerful. Apart from that I can't tell what it is that killed the humans, but I do know there were only doing it to try a lure you out. That's all." Rage finished, looking rather proud of herself.

Dread washed over Raven as the message sunk in. She was a Demon Lord. She ruled the 7th circle without knowing she had claimed the title, and now something wanted her head for it. A sigh left her lips as she thanked the emotion once again and prepared to leave. Raven closed her eyes, and willed away the image of the library, returning once again to the silent inky blackness of her the in-between area of her mind.

The early morning light hit Raven as she opened her eyes. She was still in the same spot on the table she had been in, but something was wrong and she could feel it. She looked around and gasped at what she saw. Glass shards glittered in the morning light where they had been strewn around the empath's kitchen. Raven quickly checked herself for injuries, found none, and then continued to look around her destroyed kitchen. Every bit of glassware she had owned had been destroyed. Silverware was stabbed into the walls around her, but none had touched her. She knew that she hadn't done this, but whatever had didn't mean to cause her harm. She quickly levitated to the hallway before running to make sure Jinx was okay.

Raven's living room was worse than the kitchen. The books were scattered and shredded, their pages lying on the ground. Her tv had been busted, and her furniture had been shredded. The blanket that Jinx had been lying under had long claw marks in it, and Raven's heart leaped into her throat when she say the poor girl lying on the couch. She quickly made her way to Jinx, not paying the rest of the room any attention.

A relieved sigh left Raven's lips as she realized the girl wasn't hurt. She gently shook Jinx awake, and a smile met her lips as the half-asleep Jinx stared into her eyes. Jinx mumbled something to Raven, but she didn't catch it, before yawning and stretching. Jinx smiled as she kissed Raven good morning, much to Raven's embarrassment, but that smile quickly turned into a look of shock as her eyes met the wall behind the pair. This confused Raven, as she hadn't seen anything when she first ran in, so she turned to look also.

The wall made Raven gasp. What had once been a clean off-white wall, was now a message board for her to read. A warning message had been carved into the wood that signaled the unknown enemy knew where she was. Rage rose in her at this. **_How DARE they enter our territory and put Jinx in danger! They will pay for this. Mark my words Mistress, they will have the full fury of a Demon Lord on their hands when we find them._**Rage spoke to her from deep within her mind. It took Raven a minute to register that Jinx was speaking aloud. She quickly tried to catch what the other woman was saying.

"The Portal was the Defeater

Her reign shall come to an end

And we shall reign again." Jinx read off the wall before clinging to Raven and trying to calm herself. Raven could feel the fear rolling off the woman as she processed what had happened. Raven placed a small kiss to Jinx's head and tried to help calm her down. Once Jinx had reach a calmer state Raven pulled out her cellphone and quickly dialed Richard's number. The phone rang a few times before he picked up.

"Do you have a lead Raven? Please tell me you have something." He asked. Raven could hear the exhaustion in his voice and figured that he must not have slept yet.

"Whatever it is, it broke into my house, put both Jinx and I in danger, and destroyed everything it could reach. I need you to warn everyone that's investigating this case that it is a demon and they need to be extremely careful." Raven told him. It took a minute for Richard to respond.

"Okay, thanks Rae. Keep on the defense and be careful. We dont need another incident on our hands." Richard said before hanging up on her. Raven turned to look at Jinx and quickly pulled the girl into another embrace. Raven needed to figure out something, and fast, before she got Jinx injured, or worse, killed.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN Hey everyone. Hopefully in this chapters some reasoning in earlier chapters will be explained and the plot thickens. I don't own TT but I do thank you all for sticking with this story as its plot keeps thickening. Please R&R, enjoy, and have a nice night.**

* * *

Raven stared at the dull off-white walls of Jinx's apartment with a look of pure boredom. It had been a week since they had left Raven's home for Jinx's apartment. Raven hadn't felt safe allowing Jinx to be in her home, but she definitely didn't want Jinx to be alone. She had set up barriers around Jinx's apartment, and hoped that these would allow them time to figure out what was going on.

Richard has also been helping as much as possible. No more slaughtered girls had appeared ever since the incident at Raven's, and Richard had been searching for information as much as possible, often sending her tidbits of things throughout the day. Raven had also called in Nate to help. Although he had no ready knowledge about demons, as far as Raven knew, she often called him to bring by books that would contain information that would help them.

The books he had brought were scattered all over the living room. Raven looked around and picked up a large, leather-bound, black tome of demonic lore and started to flip through it. She scanned every page, searching for some all bit of information that would help identify who or what this demon was, but found nothing so far. She read for about ten minutes before Jinx came in with a large smile on her face. Raven raised an eyebrow, silently asking her to share what was on her mind.

"You remember how I said I met a powerful sorcerer who had a demon under his control?" Jinx asked. Raven nodded and let her continue.

"Well after everything happened, I tried to get in touch with him. He just got back in touch with me about an hour ago. After a long talk, he sent me a letter saying he would allow me to bring you to him. He doesn't like a powerful rogue demon being loose on Earth any more than we do. I don't really remember what he looked like, he kept his hood up most of the time, but I do know that he knows what he's talking about and I remember where he stays. I think we should go, and by I think I mean get your bag packed. I know you can teleport, but a good two-mile radius is protected so we'll have to walk." Jinx said and then threw the backpack that had been lying on the floor next to her at Raven. Raven went to speak, but was quickly silenced by a kiss from the ex-thief, thus ending all hopes of arguing.

Before Raven had a chance to comment on the kiss, or even react to it, Jinx had ran upstairs to pack. Raven touched her fingers to her lips. They hadn't done anything of this type since the movie night incident. After Raven shook off the confusing feelings that welled up inside her, including love, she grabbed her bag and quickly threw in a couple of books along with her clothes. She only packed an extra pair, she didn't think the trip should take very long. She also quickly conjured and put a few charms into her bag to help keep them hidden from their new demon friend.

After a few minutes, Jinx came running down the stairs, her bag full, and stopped in front of Raven. She quickly pecked Raven on the cheek, then grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Raven could sense both nervousness and excitement rolling off the girl. She could tell Jinx was over joyed to be able to meet this sorcerer again, but Raven couldn't tell why. A small, prickly feeling lodged its way into Raven gut and she felt jealous of this mysterious sorcerer. What if he tried to take Jinx from her? Rage growled threateningly in Raven's mind and she knew that she wouldn't allow that to happen.

"You ready to go Babe?" Jinx asked. Raven blushed slightly at the pet name, but nodded nonetheless and closed her eyes. She told Jinx to focus on the location they needed and slowly entered Jinx's mind to locate it. Jinx gasped a bit, and Raven smirked. She knew that having someone enter your mind was a strange sensation and experience. She just hoped that Jinx didn't figure out that it was a two-way street and enter her mind as well.

Once Raven pin pointed the location Jinx was thinking of, she grabbed Jinx around the waist and opened a portal underneath them. Once they fell into the inky blackness, Jinx grabbed Raven tightly and held on for dear life. It had been a long time since she had traveled by Raven's portals and she had forgotten the sensation of being squeezed through the darkness. It only took a few seconds for them to drop with a soft plop on to some fallen leaves in a forest, although it felt like much longer to Jinx.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Raven asked as she held out a hand to Jinx. Jinx took it and Raven helped her up off the ground. Raven's eyes searched around the area, looking for any hidden enemies. She also mentally searched out any presence that would be around them. She only sensed a very subdued demonic presence and the sensation of a wall being right next to her, although there was nothing there. It only took her a moment to figure out the demonic presence was also nothing to worry about.

"Yep this is the right place, I remember it quite well. Now if you'll follow me." Jinx said and took a few steps to the right of the pair. After shivering slightly, Raven couldn't sense her even though she was right next to her. Jinx motioned for Raven to follow and chuckled at the other girl's confused expression. Raven went to walk to where Jinx was, but all of a sudden the sensation of ice water being poured over her chilled Raven to the bone. It was only momentary, but the minute she passed through it she knew Jinx was right.

The sound of a crow cawing overhead caught the pairs attention. The bird, which was larger than a normal crow, landed silently in front of them and stared into Raven's eyes. Violet scanned crimson for information as the pair stood silently. Before she knew what to expect, Raven felt the sensation of a new mental link being formed with the creature.

**_Hello again Jinx, and hello Raven. I see you came as soon as you were summoned._**The creature spoke mentally. The voice it used was a deep male voice with a slight gravelly edge to it. Raven figure this was the demon Jinx spoke of. He seemed to have very nice manners, which surprised Raven a bit. She expected him to be savage and bloodthirsty, but held back by an enchantment, not running, or flying, free in this territory. From the way the voice chuckled in her mind, Raven guessed he could hear what she was thinking.

_**Now, now Raven. You as a Demon Lord of all people should know that not all of us are as savage as your father or the lower class demons he controlled. Some of us don't have the power to just crush everyone, and we have to do our duty the old fashion way; with tricks and class.** _At this Raven could have sworn she saw the bird smirk at her. Raven merely chuckled and spoke aloud to the bird.

"Does this mean you are admitting that you are not powerful?" She asked, trying to taunt the bird. At this a flare of challenge sparked in the bird's eyes. He quickly flew into the air and opened his wings, allowing a large screeching caw to rip from his throat. At this the shadows ripped from their places on the ground and trees and lashed at the half-demon. Raven quickly threw up a shield around herself and Jinx to block the attacks. The bird cawed once again as a taunt and Raven had to mentally keep her demon in check. She couldn't let her pride get to her now, especially when they needed this demon's help.

**_Anything else you'd like to ask half-breed? Demon Lord or not you do not rule my circle, and as such I do not have to listen to your insolence. I would suggest you keep your mouth shut and follow me, or else you will find yourself further away, rather than nearer._**The demon said before he started to fly towards the slop of the mountain that they were near. It seemed to be in the center of the protection spell for this area and Raven assumed that it was where they would find where the sorcerer was.

"He always was a bit of a show off." Jinx said. Raven turned and looked at her before shrugging.

"He seems like he has quite the ego." Raven mumbled as they set off to follow the crow. Jinx laughed and nodded.

"You can definitely say that again." She said and flashed a smile at Raven. Raven's chest warmed at the look and she smiled back. They walked in mostly silence for most of the first mile, but after that Jinx felt the need to hold a near constant stream of chatter. Whether it was with Raven, or, to Raven's irk, the crow she didn't care. She hated walking in silence though. After a bit longer, a question popped into her mind and she needed to ask it.

"Hey Rae?" She asked. Raven looked at her and cocked her head slightly, earning an internal chuckle from Jinx.

"Yes Jinx?" Raven asked back. She didn't know what the girl could possibly have a question on. Her topics had ranged from food to spells to types of underwear on this long trek. Raven didn't want another strange and unnecessary topic to be brought up.

"The demon had the full ability to find us, break into your house undetected, and trash it right?"

"Right."

"So, why didn't it attack us or kill us? It doesn't make any sense. It even shredded the blanket I was using, but didn't touch me at all." Jinx said. She shuddered at remembering how close she had gotten to becoming "demon brand Swiss cheese" as she had put it. It was one thing to attack an opponent while they were conscious and had a fighting chance, but when they were defenseless and sleeping was a whole different thing. It went against any rule of honorable combat, but then again Jinx didn't know if demon's had honorable combat.

**_Don't you two know anything about demons?_**The crow spoke again for the first time in a while. **_He couldn't attack you. It's against the code and if he did, he would be unable to take what he really wants. The_**_ **throne.**_

Raven thought on this for a minute before speaking.

"From what Rage told me, there's a very strict hierarchy of demons, and there are only certain ways that another person can take the throne even if they are the next in the bloodline. That's all I know." She stated simply

**_Long ago, before the Balathus Code, demon's often attacked the family members of a Demon Lord to weaken him before attacking him. These rulers often were overthrown by the demons and the rightful heir often took over again. After thousands of years though, Balathus, the greatest Lord the fifth circle ever had, took over. He ruled for a very long time before taking a wife, Tashiare. She bore him a son called Arakez, and although Arakez was powerful, he was very oblivious. He didn't think there was any danger in his position in life. One night though, the dragon demon Isharu stole into the home of the family and stole the child. _**

**_When Balathus realized this, he tracked Isharu to the cliff that overlooked the river separating the fifth circle from the drop to the sixth circle. Balathus threatened Isharu, but the dragon merely flew over the river and sunk his fangs into Arakez's neck. He tore Arakez's head from his body and let them both fall into the river and go over the edge of the waterfall. Instead of pain filling Balathus and weakening him, rage filled his heart and he grew stronger. After a might battle, Balathus called upon the forces of the rock and trapped Isharu in a cocoon of them, only allowing his head to stick out of the rock. He brought Isharu back to the center of his circle and called the demon's from all the circles to witness what was happening._**

**_"Let all the cowards who dare to attack the family of the Lords face this fate!" He proclaimed as he tore Isharu's head from his body and held it up for all the demons to see. After that, a code was drafted in his honor to set the rules of how one could take over the throne. Attacking the mate, or family, of a Demon Lord means that if they find you, you must allow them to do the same to you. Every demon must follow this law, and if they don't then they must face every other demon. Although we may not seem it to humans, demon society is very structured and rule oriented._**

It took Raven and Jinx a moment to let that sink in before either of them had anything to say. Raven's mind was a whirlwind of new information that allowed everything to click into place.

"But," she began, "Jinx isn't my family." Raven said simply. Jinx nodded in agreement. A chuckle left the crow's throat as they stood there confused.

_**Ask you're demon Raven. She is the one who already knows what Jinx is.** _The bird said cryptically. Raven went to look at the bird, but he quickly vanished into the side of the mountain they were now facing. Jinx shrugged and looked at Raven before also vanishing into the mountain. Raven sighed and followed the two into the side of the mountain and gasped when she noticed that it wasn't a hidden cave they walked into, but a hidden home. The walls were carved out of the stone of the mountain but it was made as if it was a glorious house.

The crow cawed and flew down the hallway that ran next to the room they were in. After following him at a breakneck pace down the twisting hallways and rooms of the mountain home, the crow landed in a room at the very back. Raven gasped as she saw a large emerald portal in the middle of it. She had only heard about powerful sorcerers being able to conjure these. They were twenty-four hours tunnels to one place, but they took an incredible amount of energy to make.

What surprised Raven more though was that after she had turned to look at the crow that had led them there, she couldn't find him. In his place though was a medium built black feline with those same taunting crimson eyes. His fangs hung slightly out of his mouth, but not enough to call it a saber-toothed cat. With a flick of his tail he quickly sprung backwards into the emerald portal and vanished. Raven turned to look at Jinx.

"Do you think we should follow him?" She asked. Jinx nodded and steeled her nerves before jumping in. Raven followed right after. It was a smoother ride in this portal than through hers, and soon after she landed on her feet next to Jinx in an old wooden room. She couldn't sense any magic from a sorcerer in here though and it confused her immensely. The feline motioned for the pair to follow him and so they did.

As they walked into the next room, a very familiar voice met both Raven and Jinx's ears.

"Ah, Dalear, I see you brought our guests." He spoke. Raven's eyes widened as she saw a very familiar mop of spiky, blonde hair running his hand over the head of the beast and look at her with mischief and knowing dancing in his bright green eyes.

"Nate, _**you're**_the sorcerer Jinx met?" Raven asked. She was completely shocked at learning this. Nate smiled and snapped his fingers. All at once a wave of power flooded Raven's senses. She couldn't believe she had never noticed this. Raven and Jinx immediately went into defense mode and put up their guards. Nate laughed as he dampened his powers and looked at the two women in front of him**.**

**"**Come on Rae, if I wanted to hurt you I would've done it way before now. Now come on, we have a lot to talk about and I was really beginning to wonder if you two were ever going to figure it out and show up." He said and motioned for Raven and Jinx to follow him into the back room of the bookstore. With a quick nod to the other they braced themselves for what they were about to learn and followed him.

* * *

**AN2: Just mentioning here that Dalear is pronounced Dah-Lee-air in my mind, but you guys can have some fun with it, and hopefully the questions about why Jinx didn't get injured by the mystery demon have been answered. Thank you for reading and please review**


End file.
